Why he saved her
by HidanSays
Summary: Zelda's feelings for her HERO... haha Zelink


**Why he saved her**

Hey everyone! It's me MiniFmStatic

I usually don't like to do one shots… but I guess here it goes!

p.s. Nintendo Owns the Characters… :D I only wish I can.

Peach stuffed the yogurt in her mouth delightedly. She loved peach yogurt; it always put things into the right place for her. She watched as Zelda pulled out her old photo albums from her homeland. The book was large and wooden, with the noticeable seal of the Triforce imprinted on the cover.

"What's that Zelda?" Peach asked curiously.

"Oh, it's my memories." Zelda replied in a sigh.

"Don't you have those in your brain?" Peach asked curiously at the other princess; Peach was serious too.

Zelda shook her head and laughed, _Why bother?_ She thought to herself as she opened the first page. The dust particles fluttered lightly as the first picture revealed itself to be a huge castle. It was obviously not the Smash Mansion; way too medieval. Zelda sighed briefly to herself, memories were a good thing.

Peach looked at the picture, it looked kind of like her own castle, but this was more three dimensional than her Mushroom Kingdom, darker too. Suddenly for a moment, curiosity passed through her mind. She talked a lot to Zelda about herself, but she didn't know much about Zelda. Peach looked up at the other princess as she stuffed another spoonful of yogurt into her mouth, Zelda was really concentrated, but in ways, she looked sad.

"Hey Zelda, tell me about your land?" Peach asked.

Zelda looked up at Peach; her face was blank, with furrowed eyebrows. Zelda felt an ache in her heart, her home, her people laid in her memories now. There was nothing here in the Mansion that resembled her kingdom. Zelda looked out the window and thought briefly as birds passed by the window.

"My land was doomed once." Zelda began; still looking out the window. "Well not exactly once, but in those times of distress, we pray. Pray to the three goddesses for hope, and salvation."

Zelda paused and turned her attention back to the picture as she dozed slightly off.

Peach never understood Zelda. Zelda always spoke in a fashion that was like poetry. Well not always, but when she expresses herself, she expresses in words that had a silent meaning to it. She leaves you with more questions than with answers. Maybe Zelda liked it that way, mysterious. The only one that anyone knew who could actually understand Zelda was, Link, and he was equally as weird.

Zelda sighed and flipped the next page.

"Zelda, in those times of distress, what do your people pray for? What do they gain in hope and in that salvation?" Peach added.

Zelda jerked, she looked up at peach slowly, bringing her chin higher.

"A hero; a hero of courage and purity through the spirit." Zelda answered.

Peach was completely confused.

"Tell me about this hero, have you ever met him?" Peach asked.

Zelda placed the open book gently on the table before her and walked toward the large window that gazed out at the Mansion's large labyrinth. She switched the lock and opened the window to let the breeze in.

"Yes, I've met this hero before." Zelda answered, her hands shaking, her senses awoken.

Peach stared.

"He's a man of few words, but with great passion, but behind the cold blue stare he gives everyone, he's wise." Zelda paused to catch her breath. "Sometimes I feel he could understand me more than I can. His touch leaves an imprint that can never be erased. He freed me from earthly trials, and made me drop my weight of self denial, I entered my great reward with his lead." She gazed out even further toward the labyrinth; she knew in her heart that those words were true.

"And in ways, I understand what lies beyond his blue eyes." Zelda finished

Peach stared

"I love my hero, he makes me happy. I wish he could see me the way I see him." Peach sighed.

"Yes, I too long for his recognition." Zelda replied and slowly looked down below her window. Someone was standing there, and looking up at her also.

She sucked in her breath.

Peach pulled the open album toward her to look at the picture.

It was Link, with the words _"The Hero to My Heart"_

"Hey! Is Link the Hero?" Peach exclaimed.

Zelda quickly shut the window and stormed off hastily. Peach was confused, had she said something wrong? Peach chased after Zelda hastily.

"Zelda I'm sorry! Was I mistaken?" Peach explained frantically.

Below the window, he stood there; speechless, alone, and entranced. His green hat blew slightly with the wind, but his eyes were fixed at the closed window. His heart touched with the words she had spoken, he knew they were true.

He knew why he saved her.

**Haha I know… it was pretty bad… It didn't make any sense. I tried to write poetry… but I'm too ghetto to know poetry… So I HoPe YhU EnJOyeD MY GhETToNeSS!**

**p.s. criticism/comments are welcomed.**


End file.
